babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamuel Moments/Season 4
'The Broken Episode' *Madison and Samuel/Peyton and Kyle are sitting next to each other on the couch. *Samuel interrupts Madison's story so that the audience could listen to his. *The episode featured many lamp-shaded references to past episodes (however events from this episode occurred before Pilot; so these refer to future events from the pre-''Pilot's perspective). One of these references are both Madison and Samuel's mothers teasing them about meeting a new guy/girl. This refers to Madison and Samuel's future relationship. 'Just for Charity' *Samuel shows concern when he finds Madison upset. *Madison asks Samuel if he minds if she tells him what's wrong, and Samuel responds with, "Yeah. Anything for ''my girl". **Madison chooses to take advantage of this. *Madison sobs her story to Samuel; crying fake tears most of the time. *Samuel shows concern when Madison tells him about her mother's illness. *Madison asks for Samuel to hug her, and he does. *Madison then asks Samuel to hug her again, and he does. *Samuel suggests to Madison that she should sell something at school in order to raise money for her mother's treatment. *Madison asks Samuel to be her first customer. *Samuel does, and pays her a dollar and bites into a sausage. He asks her if he could take his money back and spits the piece of sausage out. *Samuel suggests to Madison that since her business wasn't doing too well at school, perhaps she could try the front of the mall. *Madison becomes jealous when Samuel and Brittany hug. *Samuel is concerned when he sees Madison covered in mud. *Samuel suggests one more thing she could try - starting a live charity webcast that recruits dares from the viewers; while they are sponsored to complete them on camera. Madison loves this idea. **This spawns a new arc in the season. *The first episode of the webcast was a success, and Madison thanks Samuel for this with yet another hug. 'Creepy Thursday' *Madison transported into Samuel's body during the body swap. *Madison (in Samuel's body) agrees to talk to Brittany for Samuel. This even resulted in a kiss between Madison and Brittany. *Madison (in Samuel's body) is annoyed with Brittany's lovey-dovey behaviour during biology. *Madison (in Samuel's body) also tells Brittany that Samuel still has feelings for Madison. *The two of them sat next to each other in the cafeteria. *Madison (in Samuel's body) felt guilty when Samuel brought up Brittany. *Samuel (in Babushka's body) seemed jealous when Ethan came up to Madison to talk about their date. *Samuel (in Babushka's body) rushes over when Madison (in Samuel's body) is hit with the dodge ball. *Samuel (and other classmates) repetitively asks Madison if she's okay, until it fades out of Madison's imagination. 'Mr. Smart Guy' *Madison took interest in Samuel's conversation about Patricia loosing her money due to buying turkeys that wouldn't procreate. *Samuel seemed annoyed and jealous when Madison notices Carl. *Samuel watches Madison walk over to Carl to ask him out. *Madison introduces Samuel (and Babushka) to Carl. *The two of them are engaged in a conversation between Matthew and Babushka about Million Bucks Bill's possibility of living with Patricia. *Samuel rolls his eyes when Madison receives a text from Carl. *Samuel asks Madison if he could help her set up the camera for the webcast, however Madison says that she's too busy studying. *Samuel was curious as to why Madison was stressed out so much. *The two of them dance together at the end, celebrating Million Bucks Bill's new home. 'Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together' 'Part 1' *Samuel helps Madison untie herself from the chair. *Samuel laughs and says that Madison and Babushka have been friends for too long. *Madison excitedly tells Samuel about First Mates!. *Madison asks Samuel where Babushka is an they both agree that Babushka has been acting strange all week. *Samuel witnesses Madison and Babushka's fight and feels sorry for Madison. *Samuel approaches Madison after Babushka leaves and notices that Madison is upset. *Samuel gives Madison a hug. *Samuel offers to go onto First Mates! with Madison, despite it sounding ridiculous. *The two of them sit in a double seat on the game show. *Madison repeatedly encourages Samuel to answer questions, however the other team answers quicker. *Samuel is finally the first to buzz after the question, "What is your best friend's name?" Samuel then forgets Madison's name, calling her Madeline (this is a reference to the episode In Love). *Madison gets infuriated and leaves the sound stage. *Samuel calls after Madison to make her come back, apologizing to her about calling her the wrong name. 'Part 2' *Samuel went up to Madison at her locker to apologize to her, and Madison accepted his apology because she couldn't risk losing more friends. *Samuel told Madison that he and Brittany broke-up, and Madison admitted that it was the best news she had heard all day. *Samuel assured Madison that her and Babushka would make up, however Madison was convinced that Babushka would never forgive her. *Madison told Samuel that she might've known the person who was behind her and Babushka's fake phone call. *Samuel told Madison he had an idea and kissed Madison out of nowhere. This gave Madison the idea of using the "Candy Cam". *Madison said that Samuel should kiss her one more time to be sure that the plan would work, and he did. This marks the Mamuel reunion. *Madison clung onto Samuel while looking and Babushka; anxious that Babushka wouldn't want to talk to her. *Samuel assured Madison that everything was going to be okay and gave her a quick kiss. 'Lucky Soccer for Patricia' *Samuel was interested in finding out if Madison (and Babushka) got the job. *Madison and Samuel (and Babushka) devise a plan to catch discrimination in the act. *Madison asks the manager when Samuel would start working, and is shocked to find out that she said that his application is going in the garbage. *Madison repetitively says that Samuel is a good contender and that the manager should hire him. *The two of them are sitting next to each other on the couch and are both excited when their plan was successful. 'Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies' *The two of them decide to have their first date since they got back together; which is simply watching TV together. *Madison becomes suspicious when Samuel receives a text message from somebody, however he doesn't tell her who it's from. *Samuel apologizes to Madison and tells her that he needs to use the bathroom as an excuse to leave. *Babushka tells Madison that Samuel could be cheating on her again; as the saying went, "once a cheater; always a cheater." *Madison denies Samuel's behavior and chooses to ignore it. *The two of them have a second date at the movie theatre. *Samuel buys Madison popcorn, and she thanks him for it. *The Kiss Cam in the theatre landed on Madison and Samuel, and the two of them share a kiss. **This is also known to be Peyton List and Kyle Massey's first kiss on-screen; as past kisses were staged using stand-ins. *Samuel apologizes again when he abandons the date to be somewhere else. *Madison starts becoming aware of Samuel's behavior and draws suspicion on him. *Madison overhears Samuel say, "Madison cannot know about this." on the phone, and decides to confront him about it. *Samuel becomes nervous when Madison was repeatedly asking questions about his suspicious behavior. *Madison breaks up with Samuel and asks him if he's cheating on her again. *Samuel denies cheating on her, but Madison doesn't listen to him. *Samuel agrees to tell Babushka about why he was so secretive around Madison. *When Samuel arrived home, Madison felt bad about accusing him. However, Samuel isn't pleased by this and the two of them get in an argument; resulting Samuel to slam the door. *Babushka tells Madison that Samuel told her that the reason why he was acting secretive was because he befriended Simon. *Madison feels bad about this, so she finds Samuel in Blue and confronts him. *Both of them apologize to each other, and Samuel makes a joke that if there was an award for which couple breaks up the most, they'd win first place. *Samuel is glad that Madison decided to give him a third chance, and he jokes around and says that Madison wouldn't give him a fourth chance if he cheated on her again. *This offends Madison and she heads out of the restaurant crying. *Samuel calls after Madison, however she doesn't respond. 'So...What Now?' *on from the last episode Madison continues to walk down the street, upset over her and Samuel's fight. *Madison decides to ingest the love potion, since she was desperate to wipe her argument with Samuel from mind. *Samuel calls after Madison and asks the guy on the street corner if he's seen her. *Samuel decides to ingest the same love potion that Madison did a few seconds earlier. *The love potion backfires, and Madison ends up falling in love with Steve; whilst Samuel ends up falling in love with Babushka. *Both of them fond over their newfound love interests. *The two of them agree to go on a double date with one another. *Steve and Babushka leave Madison and Samuel alone at the restaurant table. *Madison and Samuel flirtatiously giggle to each other. *Eventually, the potion wears off for both of them, and they are confused as to why they appeared to be on a date with one another. *Madison and Samuel agree to remain friends despite the break-up. 'Kiss Me On a Cruise' *Madison and Samuel say "awww" to each other when Spain gives Babushka a bouquet of flowers. *Spain gives both of them a ticket to ride on his father's cruise ship. *Madison and Samuel sit next to each other on the ship. *The two of them talk on the ship. *Both of them agree that Babushka kissing the wrong guy was a bad idea. *They peek over the recliner seat together to watch Babushka. *The two of them also seem to be inseparable through out the entire episode - there is never a scene where they are not together. Examples include: **When they were literally "kicked off" the boat and was left treading water. **When they approach Babushka at school. **When they both spot Babushka on the couch. **When they take Babushka to Spain's house. *Madison and Samuel offer Babushka advice, saying that they are experts when it comes to cheating-like relationships. Babushka disagrees with this. *Madison and Samuel agree to hide in a bush while spying on Babushka through the window. *The two of them hug Babushka at the same time when Babushka was excited over her and Spain's first kiss. 'The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend' *Madison and Samuel were standing next to each other and were both listening in on Babushka and Spain's conversation. *Babushka opens the door whilst the two of them were against it, bumping them in the head. *Babushka warns Madison not to mention her and Samuel being the experts on love and relationships. *Madison and Samuel take Babushka to Spain's house. Much like Kiss Me On A Cruise, the two of them appear inseparable. *They hide in the bushes together spying on Babushka through the window (also like the previous episode). *The two of them are concerned when Babushka is upset. *Spain approaches Madison and Samuel while they were talking at their lockers. *Spain asks them for advice. *Both of them agree for Spain to sing a song for Babushka; and they suggest that they help him. *The two of them perform "I Just Wanna Be With You" with Spain; whilst repetitively dancing around each other and singing to each other. *At the end of the performance, Madison pushes Babushka towards Spain and Samuel pushes Spain towards Babushka. *They stand next to each other while Spain was confronting his parents. 'Rated B for Bad' *Both of them attend Veronica's birthday party. *They are standing next to each other when they were greeting Veronica. *They walk over to the counter together. *The two of them look at each other awkwardly. After a while, Madison asks Samuel if he wants to dance, and he says yes. *They dance together until Babushka is hit by the plate. *Madison and Samuel (and Spain) enter the hotel room at the same time, looking for Babushka. *They stand and talk to each other near their lockers. *They sit at the same table in the cafeteria. *Both of them come up with a plan to get the old Babushka back. They decide to trick Babushka into the gymnasium, and then chain her up against the wall until the old Babushka pops out. 'Bring It On' *Madison and Samuel were prepared to relax by watching TV before school since they had plenty of time. *When Madison sits on the couch, she automatically rests her head on Samuel's shoulder, and Samuel rests his head on Madison's. The pair sit like this for a few seconds before realizing their mistake. *They immediately jolt and sit far away from each other on the couch after the realization. *Both of them are confused when Elmo appears at the front door. *Madison tells Samuel that she'll join an extension class so that she can warn Babushka about the trouble that lies ahead of her. 'It' *Both of them a passed out on the couch when Matthew walks in. *Madison and Samuel (along with Babushka, Spain and Emily) tell Matthew the story of how the hotel room became trashed, casually interrupting each other and finishing each other's sentences. *The two of them are seen together in every scene that they are in (such as at school, in Blue and the hotel room). 'Six and The City' *They are sitting next to each other on the couch, both complaining that they were bored. *Madison suggests that Samuel (along with Babushka, Spain, Veronica and Emily) should go to the city. *They are next to each other in the selfie. *When the six of them had to walk in pairs, Madison and Samuel walked together. They also commented about not making things too awkward for them, and that they can walk side-by-side without holding hands. *Samuel encourages Madison not to get her cellphone after it drops in the drain, however Madison does so anyway. *When Madison falls into the train, Samuel yells after her. He also seems distressed and tells the others that they can't leave without her. *Samuel immediately went after Madison when she fell in the drain. The others copy his actions, leaving all of them trapped. *They were standing next to each other while they were scared and Madison was clasping onto Samuel's arm. *Samuel watched on as Madison (and the other girls) were singing the "Five Weddings and a Wedding" song. *Samuel offers to help Madison onto the ladder, however Madison lets him go before her. 'Grounded Night' *They are sitting next to each other while they were watching the movie. *They share a packet of chips while they were watching. *Matthew grounds Madison and Samuel (along with Babushka and Phil), and Matthew locked them in the bedroom. *The two of them interact frequently though-out the episode, as they were both locked in the same room. *Samuel was concerned when Madison was upset about Babushka's injury. 'Soaping Wet Hands' *Madison and Samuel (along with Babushka) went shopping together. *They were laughing and talking when they entered the hotel room. *Both of them were worried about getting caught. *They were both arrested while in possession of the illegal soap. *Samuel watched Madison get her mug-shot taken. *The two of them sat next to each other and watched Babushka use her one phone call. *Samuel watches Madison call Matthew. *The two of them are repetitively standing next to each other through out the episode. 'Timothy 3' *Madison and Samuel are in a conversation with Babushka about how Babushka managed to cut herself with safety scissors. *Babushka tells Madison and Samuel about the sounds they made at night while she was trying to sleep. **This implies that Madison and Samuel has slept together on more than one occasion while they were dating. *Samuel seemed concerned when Madison was terrified about hallucinating Timothy. *Samuel spit out his drink at lunch when Babushka told him about Timothy's revenge plan on Madison. *Samuel screams after Madison when she heads into the elevator with Sheniqua; however Madison doesn't hear him. *The two of them hug when Madison eventually escapes the elevator. 'Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Million Bucks Bill, Patricia, Spain and Phil of The Future' Note: This episode could be considered non-canon; since it is clear that in We Are Family, everyone is separated and they do not live in Chicago anymore. *Madison offers her husband's (Samuel's) advice to Spain, and Madison takes Spain to her and Samuel's house. *It is revealed that Madison and Samuel are married in the future; where Madison is a self-employed therapist whilst Samuel is unemployed and overweight. *Spain was shocked when he found out that Madison and Samuel got married, and Madison says that they've managed to rekindle an old flame; but she regrets it. *Madison refers to Samuel has her "kind" and "nurturing" husband. *The two of them go with Spain to the restaurant where Ryan and Babushka were supposed to get engaged, and helps him bust Ryan. *Madison reveals that her and Samuel got engaged at a restaurant in Paris. *The two of them are dancing near each other during the "Party Like It's 2029" party. 'Going, Going, Gone...?' *Samuel heads Madison's direction in the school hallway, although his class was on the other side of the school. *Samuel came up to Madison whilst they were at school and asked why Madison seemed down. *Madison reluctantly tells Samuel about Spain leaving, and tells him not to tell Babushka. *Madison makes a comment about how a girl never forgets her first love, no matter how bad it ended. Although she was talking about Babushka and Spain, she was secretly referring to herself. *Samuel realizes it himself and the two of them awkwardly walk away. 'The New Addition' *Both of them notices Babushka on the couch at the same time. *They are standing next to each other when telling Matthew about Babushka. *The two take it in turns talking to Matthew. 'As I Lay Crying' *Samuel grins at Madison through the camera lens during the webcast. *Madison offers to answer the door for Samuel, who was expecting someone to collect the extension cords that he borrowed from them. *Madison calls out to Samuel when she was freaked out about Gerry. *Samuel sneaks up on Madison at school in a tuxedo, and she jumps. **This is a reference to when Samuel snuck up to Madison in the second episode of the series, School Sucks. *Samuel tells Madison that he found her diary, and he read that she liked guys who dressed nice and had a sense of humor. *Madison was confused at Samuel's actions. *Madison asks Matthew for advice and asked if he thought that Samuel still had feelings for her. *Samuel overhears Madison and Matthew's conversation. *Madison gives Samuel a caramel apple. *Samuel tells Madison that she was right; he still loved her. *Samuel gives Madison a speech about how much he means to her, and that if they didn't get back together at that moment; he had to leave. This is because he says that it is impossible to be best friends and in love with someone at the same time. *Madison gets overwhelmed about this, and accidentally tells Samuel to leave her alone. *Samuel is mad at Madison and walks away. *Madison attempts to call after Samuel, but he doesn't come back. *Madison finds Samuel looking out the window of their bedroom. *Madison attempts to apologize to Samuel, however the two get caught up in the moment and share a kiss. *Madison tells Samuel that they should "get out of here" and they leave the room shocked. *Madison and Samuel sit next to each other on the couch with their arms around each other. *Spain asks them if they're back together, and they pull away and deny it. *They are sitting in the waiting room together at the hospital. *Spain asks them once again if they're dating again, and once again, they deny it. *They enter Patricia's hospital room together. *When Patricia tells everyone that everything is perfect at that present moment, Madison and Samuel smile at each other. 'We Are Family' 'Part 1' *They approached Babushka and Spain together. *Samuel tells Madison (and Babushka and Spain) about his potential scholarship, and Madison is excited for him. *Samuel receives a letter in his locker about his acceptance into a Detroit college, however lies to everyone about at to avoid Madison getting upset. *They are laughing and talking with Babushka and Spain. *The two of them are upset about leaving the hotel room. *Madison and Samuel approach the door to the cottage together. **This is a reference to Oh, Loretta. *When Madison tells everyone about how she gets to go on a world tour with Dorothy Pat, Samuel reveals the truth about the scholarship. *Samuel offers Madison to take a ride with him, and she does. *Samuel tells Madison that she is the first person to know about his driver's license and the first person to ride in his car. *The two of them talk for a few minutes, and get in an argument after Samuel suggests to look at "bootylicious babes" at the beach. *Madison comments that arguing is not how good relationships behave, and Samuel accidentally says that they aren't a good relationship. *Madison gets upset by this and urges Samuel to stop the car. *Samuel pulls over to the side of the road and Madison gets out. *Samuel yells after Madison to get back in the car, however she ignores him. *After it was clear that Madison wasn't turning back around, Samuel says Madison's name and begins to cry, placing his head on the steering wheel. 'Part 2' *Despite the argument, Madison reluctantly agrees to attend Samuel's graduation ceremony. *Samuel mentions Madison in his speech. He tells the speech to the graduation class of 2014. *Madison's head perks up when she hears Samuel mentioning her. *Samuel tells Madison to join her on stage, and she does. *Samuel tells everyone that Madison is the girl who he's in love with and kisses her on the forehead. *Madison agrees to forgive Samuel after Samuel made a public apology. *They hug after they apologized. *Samuel was shocked to find out about Matthew being Madison's father. *The two of them are next to each other when they are in the group hug. *Madison and Samuel break-up before departing for the plane, saying that this is how they're love story should end. *The two of them share one last kiss and exchange "I love you's" before departing separate ways. *Madison reminisces when she was introducing herself to the group for the first time, which includes Samuel's comment about Madison's dreams. *Flashbacks from the entire series are played over Madison singing "We Are Family", and a few of the flashbacks were Madison and Samuel together (both as friends in the earlier seasons and dating in the later ones). Category:Mamuel Moments Category:About Mamuel Category:Babysitter Category:Season 4 Moments